The keys
by scarlet letters in the snow
Summary: Gettign caught was the least of their problems...Songfic based on the song Animals by Nickelback. heheheh R


_HELLO ALL!_

he he

just another ONE SHOT

* * *

-

_I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me  
tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'_

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals (animals)  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple animals (animals) _

_-_

Shikamaru smiled at his chubby friend, his hands anxiously flipping a quarter between his middle finger and index as he walked towards his truck, keys jingling in his other hand.

"I'll see later, Chouji." He said, his voice holding his usual bored tone. "I'm sorry I had to cancel our night out, but Yoshino is breaking my back with work these days." A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he watched his tubby friend wave it off.

"No big deal, I didn't feel like watching you get wasted anyway." Chouji chuckled then bid farewell, slipping through his door quickly.

Shikamaru practically ran to his truck, sliding in the driver's seat and thrusting it into gear.

shikamaru smirked as he tapped his hands against the wheel anxiously, he leaned across the seat and opened the door, watching a blond haired girl running across her front lawn with chuckle. "Hurry up." He called, swerving slightly into the grass so that she could hop into the passenger seat.

"Thought you wouldn't make it." He said, looking her over with a straight face.

Ino drew in heavy breaths, her chest rising and falling as she leaned against him. "I almost didn't." She whispered tiredly, as she turned over into her knees, a smile playing across her lips. "Where are we going?" She said, laying her shin on his shoulder.

"Aah, somewhere." Shikamaru said, peering over at her through slanted eyes.

_-_

_You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'_

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals (animals)  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple animals (animals)  
So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in_

_-_

Ino smiled up at him, her hands sliding over his thigh slowly, "Tell me." She whispered, her lips tickling the bottom his ear lobe.

"hn." Shikamaru grunted, moving his hips against her hand.

Ino smiled, her hand slowly pulling his zipper down her hand caressing his manhood slowly, gently. Shikamaru breathed in deeply, his breaths becoming labored as she started to pump her hand along his shaft.

His foot felt like led as he tried to concentrate on the dirt road infront of him, his vision blurring as Ino enveloped him in her warm, moist cavern. His hips bucked wildly, and for a moment he let go of the steering wheel, the car sliding off towards the ditch as her tongue flicked over his throbbing erection.

One hand grabbed a tuft of her golden tresses, the other gripping the steering wheel as hard as he could, his palms sweating and his vision turning black for a moment as her hot mouth swallowed his member.

_-_

_We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was  
kissing  
Screamin'_

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals (animals)  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple animals (animals)  
So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple animals (animals)  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
We're just a couple animals  
Get in, just get in_

_-_

Shikamaru pulled his extended cab over behind the railroad tracks, bushes hiding them from view, he slipped out from his seat belt and watched Ino climb into the back, her eye shimmering as she looked up at him. She laid back against the seat, her hands sliding over her breasts and stomach, she looked up at him innocently.

Suddenly, without his own knowledge he had a firm grip of her wrists above her head and his lips were planted on her own. A warmth passed over him as he kissed her passionately, his body going against his own will as it continued to run his hands over her curves and grip her hair into his chilled hands. It took her all but a second to respond, her lips crashing into his own in a fervent, but passionate kiss. His tongue darting through her mouth as he dominated her cavern. His tongue exploring the depths of her moist wet lips and the space in between.

Her hands were clutching his shirt as he lifted her onto his lap. He felt her fumble with the lock as his back pressed against the back door. His back only leaving the glass when he heard a satisfying click.

He felt his manhood pulse and jerk with delight as they crashed against the vinyl seats, his mouth ravishing her neck, her jaw, some of her chest. He ran his tongue over pert nipples, but he resisted the urge to ravish her right at that moment. He groaned, his fingers ran down from her shoulders and over her chest, slowly gliding over her breasts and flickering above the nipples as he dragged a hand down her stomach, (the loose tank top holding little too no resistance as he pulled it down her body.)The other remaining to tease her right nipple between his fingers as he slid her pajamas down to reveal a very nude Ino.

His kisses became more insistant as they moved down her body, over her ample breasts and flat stomach, and down to her soaking core.

Ino's legs bucked, her head thrusting back against the seat as he planted a kiss on her nether lips. She let her hips grind against his kisses as his cold fingertips dug into her flesh.

-snap-

Ino's eyes opened widely, her mouth closing and her hand patting Shikamaru on the head. "What was that?" She whispered, looking out the window with wide eyes.

"It's the wind Ino," He chuckled, his head dipping down to his along her inner thigh. "No one knows we are out here-"

"THAT'S MY DAD OUTSIDE THE CAR!" She screamed, her body immediately shuffling back against the door as she stared out the window in horror. "GET THE KEYS!" She shouted, pushing on his shoulders as Shikamaru scrambled into the front seat.

"I don't see them!" He shouted back, his hands fumbling around on the floor as her father grew ever near to his truck. "I must have dropped them- look for them in the back!" He said, looking out the window just in time to see a baseball bat flying at the windshield.

Shikamaru held his arms over his eyes, as Ino's father slung the bat back a second time.

"Oh my god!" Ino said, her voice quiet as the windshield started to crack.

"Please Mr. Yamanaka!" Shikamaru pleaded, his hands up in front of himself. " It isn't what it looked like!"

_

* * *

_

**_What do you think?_**

_please review me..._

_I really want to know how I did._

_I think i did fairly well._

_The disclaimer because I didn't put it at the top: I don't own naruto or any of the other characters, the song is animals by nickel back. I DON'T OWN!!_

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

Get in just get in.

hehehehhe.

-


End file.
